


Sleep Deprivation Might Have a Few Perks

by WhentheMoonFellinLovewiththeSun



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhentheMoonFellinLovewiththeSun/pseuds/WhentheMoonFellinLovewiththeSun





	Sleep Deprivation Might Have a Few Perks

If anyone asked Steve later, he would blame it on that damn deadline. He'd just gotten off 3 days of nearly sleepless thesis-writing. After his first full night sleep in what felt like weeks, his stead still felt like it was full of cotton.

Steve walked into the kitchen of the apartment he and Bucky had shared since the start of school. Grad students didn't make much, after all.

Bucky was sitting at the counter, hunched over a bowl of Fruit Loops, dark circles under his eyes. 

Steve felt decently alert, as he always did in the mornings, particularly after his run. "Morning, Buck!"

Bucky grunted in response.

Steve grabbed the orange juice and a slice of toast and sat down beside him. His heart nearly melted at the site. Something about how simple it all was - the way Bucky shifted, his voice, his presence. It killed Steve that Bucky didn't feel the same, but he never stopped being grateful to know the man.

Steve sighed, taking a sip of his orange juice. "God, Buck, every day I just fall more in love with you." He shook his head, looking down.

When he looked back up, Bucky was staring right at him. "You what?!"

Steve froze. Did he just say that out loud? "I, uh, I -. Sorry, it just slipped out, please don't be mad."

"Mad?" Bucky asked, standing up. "I'm furious." He stalked over to Steve, who was becoming more alarmed. A few inches from Steve's face, Bucky huffed, "How come you waited so long?" And then he pulled Steve into a kiss.


End file.
